1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display structure and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure in a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For a liquid crystal display, an aperture ratio of a pixel therein directly affects the utilization efficiency of a backlight source and also affects the display brightness of the display. The key factor which determines the aperture ratio of the pixel is the distance between the pixel electrode and the data line. However, when the pixel electrode is too close to the data line, the parasitic capacitance therebetween would increase, thus causing that charges on the pixel electrode would be affected due to different voltage signals transmitted from the data lines before the next frame comes and further generating cross talk effects.
A prior art is provided to add a layer of common electrode between the pixel electrode and the data line, such that the effects generated by the parasitic capacitance (Cpd) are shielded by the common electrode. Nevertheless, using the foregoing method to fabricate the pixel not only needs several insulating layers but also needs an additional metal layer as the common electrode for shielding. As a result, steps of the fabrication process and the complexity increase, and time and costs of the fabrication process increase as well.